


FitzSkimmons Shorts

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dating, Domestic Fluff, EWE, Epilogue What Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, PWP without Porn, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Yeah I’m bringing that tag over to AoS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: Collection of unrelated FitzSkimmons stories in the general ~1000-1500 word range.Implied sex in some stories, but this collection won't include any actual sex scenes.Mostly (unconnected) getting together stories, but a few established relationship stories sprinkled in.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Substitute

Fitz unlocked the door to his and Simmons' room and walked in, glad for the day to be over.

He wished it could be over for Simmons as well, but she had a project that couldn’t wait until morning, and so was staying late in the lab to finish it. He had offered to stay with her, but she’d insisted he go ahead and head back to their room, and she’d be there as soon as she finished, whenever that was.

But as soon as Fitz looked up from tossing his bag on the floor next to the desk, he knew his evening alone wasn’t going to go the way he’d imagined it would.

Namely, because he wasn’t actually alone.

Stretched out leisurely across his and Simmons' bed was none other than Daisy, wearing nothing more than a lacy dark purple bra and matching knickers, and looking over at him casually like she was expecting him and nothing unusual at all was happening.

“D-daisy?” stuttered Fitz, gawking at her state of undress for several seconds before realizing what he was doing, and quickly turning around and screwing his eyes shut. “What are you doing here? Like _that_!?”

He waved his arm behind his back in her general direction.

“Simmons knew she was going to have to work late tonight, so she asked me to take her place until she could make it,” replied Daisy like it was a standing arrangement they had, hiding the smirk that was trying to creep onto her face, before asking as innocently as she could, “Does Simmons never wait for you like this?”

“No!” exclaimed Fitz offendedly turning around to glare at her, so outraged that he momentarily forgot all about the fact that Daisy was laying posed on his and Simmons bed in nothing but very revealing lacy purple lingerie. “Simmons knows I love her too much to feel like she needs to objectify herself for me!”

There was a long pause as Daisy did smirk back at him, before Fitz’s brain finally caught up with the fact he’d basically just accused Daisy of objectifying herself for him.

“I’m _so_ sorry! I didn’t mean to imply you were—! I mean, if you like dressing like that for a guy then by all means you should do whatever you want!” he exclaimed hurriedly, stumbling over his words in his haste to get them out, even taking several steps towards her before remembering that she was still half-naked on his bed, and quickly shutting his eyes and turning back around.

“Yes, I _do_ like dressing like this for guys I like, and I _really_ appreciate it when they enjoy the show I’m putting on for them, instead of screwing their eyes shut and facing the opposite direction,” replied Daisy pointedly.

Fortunately, Fitz’s genius-but-often-missing-the-obvious brain was able to quickly piece together that she was talking about him, and he slowly turned around, squinting one eye open, clearly still trying to look her in just the face, and not everywhere else.

“But — _Simmons!_ ” he exclaimed.

“Asked me to do this,” replied Daisy completely seriously. “And since I, and she, knew you wouldn’t just believe me, look at your phone.”

Fitz warily pulled his phone out of his pocket, and found he had a message from Simmons that certainly hadn’t been there before he'd walked in on a half-naked Daisy. It read:

_Yes, Fitz, I really did ask Daisy to be waiting for you on our bed when you got back. I will still be working at least several more hours, and I thought there was no reason for you not to go ahead and get started without me, so I asked Daisy to fill in. I know you’re still physically attracted to her no matter how much you'll deny it, and while we’ve never talked about doing anything with Daisy before, honestly I’m attracted to her, too. So have fun with her — and by that I mean have sex with her — and if the two of you are still awake when I can finally make it out of here, I’ll join in, or else just join you two in bed and maybe we can do something in the morning._

_And so you won’t question whether Daisy somehow hacked our phones to send you this, you always used to keep the screwdriver set I got you for your first birthday after we met in the bottom drawer of your lab bench, even though it wasn’t actually useful for your types of projects and so you never used it after the first few times to try to make me feel good._

_Love, your girlfriend, Jemma_

Fitz stared at the message for several seconds, rereading it twice, before finally looking back up at Daisy.

“Happy?” asked Daisy with a smirk.

“How’d you—? This wasn’t there when I walked in!” exclaimed Fitz in confusion, waving his phone around haphazardly.

“I already had a message typed up to let Simmons know when you arrived, and hit send when your back was turned, and she had her message ready to send to you in return,” replied Daisy. “Now are you going to keep standing there gaping like a fish out of water, or get over here and show me what Simmons gets every day?”

Fitz looked back down at his phone one last time, rereading the part that said, ' _so have fun with her — and by that I mean have sex with her — and if you’re still awake when I can finally make it out of here, I’ll join in, or else just join you two in bed_ ’, before finally accepting that it was real and his girlfriend wanted him to sleep with Daisy, and set his phone down on the desk and crossed over to the bed and a waiting Daisy.

~AoS~FSK~AoS~

Several hours later, Fitz was awoken by soft fingertips stroking his back.

"Simmons," he mumbled sleepily, before suddenly shooting straight up, staring at Simmons for a second wide eyed before quickly glancing down at Daisy next to him and then back up at Simmons.

As Daisy grumbled something incoherent into her pillow at being awoken by Fitz's sudden movement, Simmons couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

Resting her hand gently on Fitz's arm, she said, "Relax, Fitz. Yes, this was my idea, and I probably should have talked about it with you first, but the opportunity arose and I went for it. And if you really had a problem with it I knew you'd either go sleep in the common room or come find me in the lab. But since you didn't, how was it?"

"Amazing," interjected Daisy sleepily but earnestly. "You're a lucky woman."

"As are you too, now," replied Simmons, reaching across where Fitz was staring at her in disbelief to brush Daisy's hair out of her face, her fingertips ghosting across the younger girl's cheek in the process. "I suppose we all need to soon sit down together and figure it out for real, but as long as both of you are okay with some kind of three way relationship, I've been thinking about it for a while now. But at the moment, I think we should just go to sleep, and save anything more fun for the morning.”

Daisy expressed her agreement by mumbling into the pillow she’d buried her head back in, as Fitz slightly tentatively leaned over and kissed Simmons. Simmons readily responded, but kept it light as she really was tired, and wanted to go to bed more than she wanted anything else at the moment.

As Simmons snuggled into her spot on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Fitz whispered quietly to her, “Love you”, before they both joined Daisy in sleep.


	2. Quiche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Credit where credit is due, I got this idea from the FitzSimmons Incorrect Quote from here: https:// incorrectfitzsimmonsquotes.tumblr.com/post/167277635166/skye-i-could-totally-go-for-a-quickie-right 
> 
> And just turned it into a short story.

FitzSimmons were in the BUS kitchen making tea when Skye bounced in, looking chipper as always.

She bounded over right in front of where Fitz was standing, but right as he took a sip of his tea and looked up at her to wave hi, Skye looked straight at him and said, "I could totally go for a quickie right now."

"What?!" choked Fitz, spewing his sip of tea across the counter.

"A quickie."

As Fitz stared at her like she was out of her mind, she tried to clarify what she was saying, because that certainly hadn’t been the reaction she’d expected him to have to her statement and unasked question. "You know, one of those tart things you make...?"

Fitz facepalmed, finally understanding what the younger girl was trying to say.

"It's pronounced _quiche_ , Skye!" he exclaimed in exasperation, while at exactly the same time Simmons, who was still standing on the other side of the kitchen watching them in amusement, said quietly into her tea, "My bunk's closest."

There was a second of silence as Fitz's brain caught up to what he'd just heard his wife say, before he spun towards her and exclaimed, “What the hell?!"

"I said my bunk's closest," answered Simmons innocently as she lowered her mug to look at the two of them directly. When this didn’t seem to clear the air up at all, she added, "If Skye _actually_ wants a quickie, instead of a quiche."

Fitz and Skye were both staring at Simmons in disbelief now, though for different reasons. Fitz, because his wife seemed to be volunteering him to go have sex with Skye — and Skye, because the shorter, cuter Brit was suggesting she go have a quick round of sex with the taller, handsomer Brit in the middle of the afternoon. Simmons, meanwhile, just looked back at them completely unperturbed, like her suggestion was nothing out of the ordinary.

After several seconds of staring, Fitz finally spoke, pointing towards Skye and saying slowly, " _Jemma_...that's Skye."

"So?" shrugged Simmons. "You've had your eye on her ever since she came on board, and I trust you. Anyway, she _is_ kind of cute."

Fitz just stared at her in disbelief for a while longer, as Skye looked between them mostly in confusion, wondering what the whole trust thing was about, and why exactly they were discussing Fitz's possible sex life together in the first place before he did anything — she knew they were close, but she hadn't expected him to need to get permission from his work partner and best friend before having sex with a girl — until Fitz finally said, "You're seriously—?", waving between himself and Skye.

Deciding she was going to have to do this herself, or they were never going to get anywhere before a mission interrupted anything that might or might not happen, Simmons turned to face Skye directly and asked crisply, "Skye, do you find Fitz attractive, and are you interested in having sex with him? Particularly at this moment, since that's when we're talking about. I know that's not what you meant when you were trying to ask Fitz to make you a quiche, but you seem like you could use some action after the last few missions, and I have no problem letting you borrow my husband for a quick round of sex if you want."

"Husband!?!"

"Oh, right, sorry, you wouldn't know. Going all the way back to the Academy, people who know us for very long usually assume we're probably at least sleeping together, so we’re just used to everyone already knowing that without having to tell them. But yes, Fitz and I are married, but we've always kept our relationship hushed from SHIELD since they frown upon fraternizing between agents, and then we've never felt the need to tell them since we actually got married. Though I'm pretty sure Coulson knew before he invited us onto the team, even though he's never said anything directly."

"But you two have separate bunks!" exclaimed Skye, having a hard time processing this bombshell her two favorite scientist nerds had just dropped on her. She knew they were close, and called by one name and all, but they were always so proper when they were together, and she'd never seen even the first hint of anything romantic going on between them. Hell, _she'd_ probably flirted more with both of them than she'd seen them flirt with each other since she'd come on board, outside of their weird psychically linked thing that was just them.

"Which we alternate sleeping in after everyone's gone to bed," said Fitz waving her off, before turning to Simmons. "But are you seriously—?"

"Suggesting you go have sex with Skye right now?" finished Simmons for him. "Yes. I trust you'll still love me and we'll still be in the same bed come tonight, and even though we've never discussed this, I don't mind sharing you with someone we're both really close to." Turning slightly to rake her eyes over Skye, she added, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind having you to myself sometime either, if you're up for that kind of thing."

"How did I not know my wife was bi?" exclaimed Fitz, shaking his head.

"I'm not bi," huffed Simmons. "I just happen to be okay with a threesome if it's with the right girl, even if the guy — you — isn’t there."

"Pretty sure that counts as bi," interjected Skye with a smirk. "But you're making it sound like this could turn into more than one time thing, and not just the quiche this started as."

"Only if you want it to, but I'm okay with occasionally adding a third to our relationship," shrugged Simmons. "Maybe not permanently — or maybe — neither Fitz nor I have ever done this before — but I'm willing to see where it could go if _you're_ interested. As for Fitz, while he'll never admit it, he's had his eye on you ever since you came on board, and I can't say I blame him. But before we think about getting into any of that, you and Fitz should go have sex now before the next mission comes up, and see if you're interested in possibly being all three of us later on."

Fitz looked over at Skye and shrugged. "It's my wife's idea, and I can't deny I find you attractive. I'm game."

Skye shrugged as well, mostly just completely lost with what was happening. But she'd found Fitz attractive ever since she'd stepped on board, and it'd been way too long since she'd had sex, and Fitz's wife ( _seriously — wife?!_ ) genuinely seemed to be encouraging it, so who was she to say no. "Yeah, fine with me."

"Then go, before someone comes along with a mission," said Simmons, shoving them out the door and towards her bunk, before calling out towards their disappearing backs, "I'll be down in the lab when you're done!”


	3. Borrow Your Lips

Daisy was walking down the hallway from Coulson’s office to the lab to see if Fitz had any updates on the project he was working on, when the Scottish scientist in question came rushing down the hall towards her. But before she could even open her mouth to say ‘hi’, Fitz grabbed her face with both hands and planted a quick, firm kiss on her lips.

“Thanks,” he said sincerely after he pulled away, as he moved to continue on past her towards Coulson’s office, where he’d been heading.

But Daisy spun around and grabbed his wrist before he could walk off.

"What the hell, Fitz?!” she exclaimed, staring at him in shock. “What was that?!"

Fitz looked at her in the same confusion she felt underneath the shock that was still winning out at the moment. "Simmons said– If I– While she was gone–“ he stuttered out, his hands waving around vaguely as he spoke.

As Daisy just stared at his lack of an explanation with a look of confusion of her own, Fitz suddenly blushed brightly, and buried his face in his hands.

"She didn't tell you, did she?” he mumbled embarrassedly.

"Tell me _what_?" growled Daisy, wondering what the hell Simmons had told him, and clearly not her, that would lead to him walking up to her and planting his lips hard on hers. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it, brief though it was, but FitzSimmons were married, and while she'd never admit that she'd wondered what being with them would be like, _they were together!_

Pinching the bridge of his nose and opening one eye to look at her, Fitz said, "Since Simmons is going to be gone for a week on her mission, she said that if I ever really needed someone to kiss that I should kiss you. I _had_ assumed she would have told you about it first, though."

Daisy stared at him in shock again for several seconds at this revelation, before her brain flashed back to a late night conversation she'd had with the biochemist several weeks prior when Fitz had been gone on an overnight mission.

~AoS~

_"I just need someone to kiss!" exclaimed Simmons out of the blue._

_She and Daisy were sitting on the break room couch together cuddling, everyone else having gone to bed a while earlier._

_They lapsed back into silence for a while, before a half asleep and slightly buzzy from the several beers she'd had over the course of the evening Daisy mumbled as she leaned her head against Simmons’ shoulder, “You know, if it was Fitz, I'd just say kiss me until you got back for him."_

~AoS~

"Oh, shit," mumbled Daisy.

Fitz looked at her in confusion now.

Daisy sighed, pinching the bridge of her own nose. "Several weeks ago when I was half drunk, half asleep and Simmons and I were relaxing on the couch late that night you were off on a mission, she complained about wishing to have someone to kiss and I said if _you_ ever needed someone to kiss while _she_ was gone, that I volunteered.” Daisy sighed again. "She apparently took me seriously, but never mentioned it again."

Now they were both blushing at each other, neither sure exactly what to say, until they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"I guess you can do it again if you need to."

Fitz stared at her.

"You—? I can do it again?" he finally choked out.

Daisy shrugged. ”Simmons is clearly okay with it if she told you to do it. And I can't say I've never wondered what being with you two would be like, though I'll kill you if you ever breathe a word of that to anyone. So if you're okay with it, then yeah — kiss me if you're missing your wife.”

* * *

A week later, Simmons returned from her mission.

Fitz found her relaxing in the break room enjoying a cup of tea, after he finally got out of the lab after a late night. He walked up to her and kissed her gently, which quickly dissolved into something much more passionate as Simmons forced her tongue into his mouth.

"Ooh, strawberry," she purred as they broke apart several minutes later. "Looks like someone took me up on my suggestion — and even on the day I was coming back! Good as you imagined when she first joined the plane years ago?"

"After a really embarrassing first time where she didn't realize you'd volunteered her lips, we kind of got into a routine," replied Fitz slightly shyly, even though he knew she was the one who'd told him to do it, and so clearly wouldn't be mad at him. "And I only had a crush on her for a couple weeks, until you jumped out of the plane and nearly left me — I wasn't thinking about her long enough to imagine what she might kiss like!”

“Shame. I was hoping to find out if it was as good as your expectations, since I have been imagining what it would be like to kiss her,” smirked Simmons in reply.

Fitz stared at her in shock. “You _have_?!”

“Yep. Why do you think I told you you could kiss her?” replied Simmons, taking Fitz’s hand in hers. “If you’ve enjoyed the past week, and are okay with it, and Daisy is as well, I was hoping to bring her in more seriously and permanently. Or at least seeing if it could work.” She looked at him for a second, before asking seriously, "So what do you say?"

~AoS~

Daisy was walking down the hall past the kitchen when she suddenly heard, "Hey lovebird! Get in here!”

So Simmons was back apparently, and thankfully didn’t sound angry at her. Walking into the kitchen she found FitzSimmons holding hands and looking at her, seriously but not seemingly upset.

“Hi Simmons! How was your mission?” she asked totally not awkwardly.

“We were wondering if you’d like to sleep with us tonight,” said Fitz, completely ignoring her poor attempt at small talk, before adding quickly, “And that doesn’t have to be _sleeping together_ sleeping together, it can just be sleeping in our bed with us.”

“But if you want it to be the other kind, we’re totally cool with that, too,” added Simmons as soon as he stopped.

Not for the first time in the past week, Daisy found herself staring in shock at FitzSimmons, only this time they were both actually present.

“Excuse me?”

“We would like you to join us if you’re okay with that kind of thing,” said Simmons.

“And you don’t have to jump straight into anything you aren’t comfortable with. You can build up to anything more at your own pace,” added Fitz, clearly intent on trying to keep as much pressure off of her as he could, while Simmons did the exact opposite, pushing for diving straight into the deep end — but she was pretty sure Fitz was comfortable with Jemma’s route as well so long as _she_ was.

“But if it’s not quickly, I _will_ pounce you and pin you to the bed or wall and snog you,” clarified Simmons.

“No, she won’t,” said Fitz, shaking his head. “There’s no pressure at all."

“But really I will, I’ve been wanting to kiss your pretty little lips for a while now,” continued Simmons where Fitz left off. “So like Fitz said, there's no pressure, but I always get what I want.”

“Okay, okay, I get the point,” said Daisy with a chuckle, raising her hands in mock surrender. “And if you’re really sure, then yeah, I’ll sleep with you guys tonight — but nothing more than kissing for the moment.”

"Deal,” said Fitz, as both he and Simmons held out their hands for Daisy to take, before the three of them walked off towards FitzSimmons’ room.


	4. Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Could have been early S7 compliant at the time, but it’s not E13 compliant, if that makes any sense.
> 
> A/N 2: Very slightly sad but promising ending? It’s not really sad, but it’s S7, so they aren’t settling into the Perthshire sunset together yet.
> 
> A/N 3: Also, the next story can be read as a sequel to this. Or really, a later story in the same timeline. Doesn’t have to be, but certainly can be.

Coulson was in the lab watching the monitors for Simmons, when suddenly there was a noise and a shimmering light, and a second later Fitz was standing in front of him.

“Fitz?” said Coulson in confusion. “What are you doing here? And are you real, or some kind of hologram you built into this place that Simmons didn’t tell us about? I thought she said we couldn’t know where you are.”

“I am real, but I was never here. I just urgently need to talk to Simmons. Seen her?” replied Fitz gravely.

“Not recently. When I came in here, she and Daisy were talking, and she asked me to watch the monitors in case something came through, before they disappeared off somewhere. Maybe try you two's bunk — if Simmons isn’t down here, and it’s not meal time, she’s usually been hiding away in there. Reminds her of you, I expect,” answered Coulson.

But before he’d finished, Fitz had already disappeared out of the lab and down the hall, towards their room. He didn’t pass anyone in the halls to ask if they’d seen Simmons, and soon arrived at their door. Placing his hand on the handprint scanner, as soon as he heard the soft click indicating that it had unlocked, he pulled the door open.

“Simmons?” he called out as he quickly scanned the room, until his eyes landed on the bed.

He quickly kicked the door shut behind him with his foot.

For lying on the bed, sheets bunched around their waists, were Daisy and Simmons, stark naked.

Simmons was lying behind Daisy, so all he could see of her was her head peppering Daisy’s neck with kisses, but Daisy’s entire front above the waist was visible to him, her perky breasts on full display. They had clearly just had sex, and Fitz froze momentarily, unable to remember when they had ever looked more beautiful — of course, the fact he hadn’t seen Simmons in weeks and Daisy in years didn’t hurt with that either.

Simmons, meanwhile, had popped her head up in surprise at the door being opened, as no one should have been able to open their door, before freezing herself in shock at seeing Fitz standing there in front of her. As for Daisy, she merely looked at Fitz in slight surprise for suddenly being aboard Zephyr One, not fully understanding just how wrong it was for him to be there.

But Simmons quickly recovered from her shock and jumped out of the bed and crossed the dozen or so feet over to where Fitz was standing, exclaiming, “Fitz! You’re not supposed to be here!”, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Maybe pick a different way of phrasing that, sounds like he’s not supposed to see us naked in bed having just had sex,” came Daisy’s amused voice from behind them as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

Simmons embarrassedly opened her mouth to apologize, but Fitz cut her off. “I know what you meant. And I shouldn’t. I just realized a crucial error I made with your implant, that the Chronicoms might be able to hack if they realize is there. It’s a small chance, but we can’t take any risks. Also, I created a couple extra pieces of tech to increase the reliability and security of the communications between us, and wanted to give them to Enoch to install.”

While he was talking, Daisy had stood up and crossed over to where FitzSimmons were standing, and as soon as he’d finished, quickly leaned in to give him a kiss of her own. Fitz quickly returned it, before pulling back to look back down at Simmons.

“Yeah, of course,” she said. "The implant tool is down in the lab with Enoch, assuming that’s what you need. Just let me throw some clothes on.”

“So no time to join us?” asked Daisy half disappointedly, half sultrily, as she took his hand in hers and placed it on her naked breast. “It’s been weeks."

“It’s been a lot longer than that for me,” said Fitz quietly mostly to himself, before addressing Daisy directly with a noticeable amount of regret in his tone, “So as much as I always want to join you, I can’t be here as long as I already have. But you both look absolutely beautiful, and I want you to both promise me that you’ll take care of each other for me until all of this is over.”

As Simmons finished pulling her shirt over her head and said, “Of course, Fitz”, Daisy smirked, “Oh, we’ve been doing that all right.”

“ _Daisy…_ ” growled Fitz, as at exactly the same time Simmons exclaimed scandalized, “Daisy!"

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, I’ll make sure your precious wife stays safe and sane while you’re gone, as well. Now go, scram,” she continued, shooing them out of the room. “You have fancy schmancy sciency shit to be doing, that this wife can’t follow along with."

Giving her a quick nod of appreciation, Fitz turned and headed out of the room, with Simmons following quickly behind him. A few minutes later they were back down in the lab, with Fitz exchanging several small electrical devices for the communications system with Enoch for the implant device. Coulson watched in interest as Fitz brushed Simmons hair out of the way to reveal the slight orange pulsing of the implant in her brain. Less than ten minutes later, Fitz had Simmons’ implant reprogrammed.

“There. Now they won’t be able to get around the implant,” said Fitz, gently stroking her hair back down over the back of her neck.

“Which means you have to disappear again now, don’t you?” said Simmons sadly.

“Sorry, love,” replied Fitz regretfully, dipping down to kiss her deeply.

When he finally broke apart, he looked up to find a finally dressed Daisy standing next to them.

“Love you, too,” he said as he gently cupped her cheek and gave her a deep kiss as well.

Breaking apart, Fitz stepped back and adjusted the inputs on his teleportation bracelet.

“When will I see you again?” asked Simmons before he could disappear, voice cracking as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

“You know I couldn’t tell you that even if I knew,” replied Fitz sadly, cupping her cheek gently in the palm of his hand for a second, before stepping back and shimmering out of existence.

Daisy moved to stand beside Simmons, resting her hand on her wife's shoulder comfortingly.

“He’ll make it back. He always does.”


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as a sequel to the previous story. Or really, a later story in the same timeline. Doesn’t have to be, it stands on its own, but certainly can be.

FitzSimmons’ Quinjet had just docked with Zephyr One, and Fitz, Simmons, and Alya were standing in the cargo hold waiting for the ramp to descend. As soon as it did, they found Daisy waiting on the other side for them.

As soon as she saw Daisy, Alya shouted, “Mommy!”, and sprinted down the ramp to throw her arms around Daisy’s waist.

Daisy quickly picked her up and hugged her back tightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“How’s my sweet girl doing? You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you!”

On the other side of the room, Coulson was giving orders to some of the new agents who’d been recruited since FitzSimmons had started their sabbatical from active field duty upon finding out that Simmons was pregnant with their daughter. As FitzSimmons walked up to Daisy and each leaned in to give her a kiss, one of the agents, who had been watching the whole thing in surprise as she hadn't known Captain Johnson had a daughter, said in shock, "Did they just — ?”

“They did,” cut in the Director’s firm voice. “And you'd better get used to it, as the three of them aren’t ashamed about anyone knowing that they’re together.”

“Captain Johnson’s never mentioned anything about — well, whatever that is,” said the agent, looking at the Director.

“It’s her business, so she doesn’t have to,” replied Coulson firmly. “But the fact is, she doesn’t get to go home very often, and this is the first time FitzSimmons have left their Perthshire lab to come up here to visit since they quit field duty after they found out Simmons was pregnant, so I don’t think Daisy likes the reminder that she can’t be there more for their daughter. I know the four of them video chat almost every night, but she still doesn’t want people who don’t know them and their situation unknowingly reminding her that she’s up here and not down there. But I didn’t tell you any of this, so leave Daisy alone — or I might not notice if she accidentally quakes you into the wall.”

There were quick nods from all of the agents, none of whom wanted to get on Captain Daisy or Director Coulson’s bad sides.

Meanwhile, back over at FitzSkimmons, Daisy shifted Alya to her hip, and asked FitzSimmons, "So what brings my family to Zephyr One?”

“Fitz wants to install a new communications setup he invented, and you know our rule about never leaving each other’s or Alya’s side if it’s not an extinction-level event,” answered Simmons. "He’s tested it out all he can in the lab and wants to trial run it on Zephyr One next to the current communications system for a while, before going to Mack to put it on the Zephyr Two helicarrier as well."

“And speaking of everyone's favorite extinction-level event-loving Chronicom," interjected Fitz, "is Enoch still doing satisfactorily running the computers and tech up here?”

“He hasn’t destroyed anything or annoyed us all to death yet, so I can’t complain too much,” answered Daisy with a wry smirk. "But he's still the same old Enoch, so ask me again tomorrow and I might be wanting to throw him out of the airlock."

As Fitz smiled in agreement, and Simmons scowled at both of them, Daisy turned to Alya and said, “How about I give my girl a tour of my flying ship while daddy installs his new tech? Then you can meet Uncle Enoch for yourself. I’m sure you’ve heard daddy mention him a lot, though I’m not sure with any words you’re allowed to repeat.”

“I’m right here, you know,” grumbled from Fitz beside them. “And not having to actually be within a few thousand miles of the robot, he’s not been too terrible to work with long-distance. I _have_ kept my ship flying without having to stop to refuel or receive any kind of repairs for now going on two and half straight years despite not being on it a single time, haven’t I? And that was following over a year of flight before the landing to make the upgrades that have now been going two and a half years."

“And we sincerely appreciate it, hubby,” replied Daisy, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips, before continuing, “But you’re supposed to be installing your fancy new tech, while I spend some quality mommy/daughter time with my little monkey.”

~AoS~FSK~AoS~

A few hours later, Daisy and Alya met back up with FitzSimmons in the lab.

Fitz had finished installing the new communications system, and was now watching Simmons lecture several lab techs on everything they were doing wrong in her lab. He thought about teasing her about calling it _her_ lab after she’d called him out for accidentally calling it _his_ lab while she was dissecting the Chitauri virus victim not long before she’d jumped out of the BUS and made him fully realize just how much he couldn’t live in a world without her in it, but it didn’t feel like the right time, and besides, he quite enjoyed watching her yell at someone else for a change about messing up the lab, so he hadn’t said anything yet.

Daisy, on the other hand, had zero qualms about interrupting their ranting wife.

“Simmons, sweetie,” she said firmly, “please stop terrorizing my lab nerds unless you’re planning on resuming your position as head of the Zephyr One lab. They're not you two, but I still need them functioning.”

Simmons blushed slightly, and turned to face a smirking Daisy, who had Alya perched on her hip.

“Nice tour of the ship?” Simmons asked their daughter, trying to distract both Daisy and Fitz from her having gone into full lab lecture mode.

“It’s amazing, mummy! Can daddy teach me how it all works? Mommy said he built it,” replied Alya excitedly.

“In a year or two, in a year or two,” promised Simmons with a laugh. “You’ve still got a little more to learn before you’ll be able to understand aeronautical engineering well enough to really understand this work of art. After all, even daddy was only able to build it because he’d already seen how he’d built it — paradoxes and all that, remember, sweetie?”

“Okay, mummy,” relented Alya with a minimum amount of pouting.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything I know about this ship soon enough,” added Fitz as he walked over and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

At that moment, May walked in and up to Daisy. “We’re nearing the abandoned factory. Pod leaves in ten minutes — suit up." Then looking at FitzSimmons she said, “Nice to see you both again," before looking at Alya and saying, "And nice to meet you, Alya. When you’re old enough, I’ll teach you everything you need to know about combat.” And with that she disappeared out of the room without another word.

“Looks like May hasn’t changed one bit,” commented Fitz.

"Nope. None at all," answered Daisy, before setting Alya down to stand on her own. Looking back up at FitzSimmons, she said, “Well, I guess this is goodbye — duty calls."

Fitz nodded understandingly, as Simmons looked down at their daughter and said, "Come on Alya, say goodbye to everyone. It’s time for us to head back home."

“Mum! I want to stay with mommy on the cool ship,” whined Alya, grabbing Daisy’s leg.

“I know sweet girl, but mommy has to go save the world,” answered Simmons gently, bending down to be on eye level with their daughter. “But we’ll come visit her again, I promise.” And glancing up at Daisy with a pointed look, she added, “And mommy will come visit us in Perthshire soon, too.”

Daisy bent down next to them, and held her arms out for a hug. “I’ll come by soon, okay? I’m sorry I haven’t been around more, but the world’s just a little harder to save without mummy and daddy being up here helping in the field. But I still love you, and I promise I’ll make it by more often even if it’s just for short visits, and I’ll make sure mummy and daddy bring you to come visit up here again, too.”

“Okay,” replied Alya with a sigh, throwing her arms around Daisy, as Daisy hugged her back tightly.

As Alya ran over to say goodbye to Coulson, Daisy gave Fitz and Simmons each a long, passionate kiss.

“Love you guys, and miss you.”

“Love you, too,” replied Fitz.

“Love you forever, and be safe up here,” added Simmons. “Alya needs her mom, and we need our wife.”

By this point, Alya had finished saying goodbye to Coulson, and scampering back over to them, threw her arms around Daisy's waist in a last, tight hug before they left.

“Love you, mom!”


	6. Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no stories for this collection in a long time. I have several I’m working on, I just haven’t finished them, too distracted by other projects. But I did come up with this and another Christmas-based story, and get them finished. The other Christmas story will be posted closer to Christmas (or maybe Christmas Day).
> 
> Also, I’ve shifted 5x14 to occur shortly before Christmas, just because I wanted to incorporate that.

Fitz climbed down from the ladder and said, “Flip it on, Daisy.”

He had just finished hanging the last of the Christmas lights on the outside of the Lighthouse, and now it was time to turn them on and see how they looked.

It had taken a lot of persuading, but Daisy and Simmons had finally convinced Coulson that it would be completely normal for the owners of a lighthouse to decorate the outside of it and the grounds around it in Christmas lights, and that it wouldn’t send up any red flags that a top-secret facility lay beneath said lighthouse. They didn’t think Coulson had actually bought their argument, but he’d finally relented anyway, and gave them his permission to hang their Christmas lights. But that had been several weeks before, and life as SHIELD agents had crashed down around them, and they were just now finding time to actually put up the lights they’d had Deke buy for them from the local shop, since none of them could be seen in town without risking immediately being arrested.

But now that they _did_ finally have a few spare hours in which they could hang the lights, it had also taken Simmons a lot of convincing to persuade Daisy both to let Fitz help them hang the lights, and to take the time off from searching for Coulson to hang them at all.

It had only been four days since Fitz, as Leopold, had cut the inhibitor out of the younger girl’s neck, and she stillhated him for both cutting it out of her in the first place, and then refusing to be sorry for having done so, only sorry that _that_ was the way he had to do it. And in those four days, the search for Coulson hadn’t been going very well either, so all in all the acting director was not in a very lenient mood.

But after begging her all morning, Simmons had finally convinced her wife that hanging the lights, and letting their husband help them hang the lights, was the best way to get Daisy's mind off the fact Coulson was still missing. The rest of the team was doing everything they could to find the Director and bring him home (especially in time for Christmas), and he would really appreciate seeing the lights he'd finally given them permission to hang actually up, and see them keeping traditions in his absence. The search wouldn’t suffer any from Daisy and Simmons taking a few hours off, and including Fitz would be a good chance for the two of them to peaceably work out some of their problems with each other in the crisp, fresh December air — or at the very least lessen the open hostility between them some.

So finally as she ate lunch with Simmons that day, Daisy relented to letting Fitz out of his cell for the afternoon to help his wives hang Christmas lights, under threat that she'd quake him into tomorrow and the hospital wing of the Lighthouse if he put so much as one toe out of line.

And so now the three of them were all outside, working together again for the first time in almost week. Over the few hours they had been out there, Daisy had lightened up considerably, and even started laughing and joking some with her husband again. At times the silence that would fall between them as they worked could become rather tense again, but for the most part things were going well. At least for a few hours, all of their relationship struggles were pushed out of their minds.

So when Fitz said, "Flip it on, Daisy," it was a full of Christmas cheer Daisy who plugged the power cord in, and smiled brightly as the light display they'd created together lit up.

"Beautiful!" gasped Simmons as she stood in the yard in front of the Lighthouse looking at what they'd made.

After Daisy walked over to stand by her wife's side to marvel in their Christmas creation, Fitz slowly moved towards them as well, still unsure of exactly how Daisy would accept his close physical proximity even after a mostly pleasant afternoon between them. They had returned for the most part to the joking and talking and messing around with each other that they'd had before he'd gone all Leopold on her, but he'd also noticed that she'd subtly, or perhaps unconsciously, kept her physical distance from him all afternoon unless she had to. But he hoped they were at least good enough at the moment that he could stand within a few feet of her, Simmons standing between them.

But as he approached, Simmons slid slightly away from Daisy, creating a small gap between her and their wife, a clear unspoken request for him to stand between them, directly next to Daisy. So trusting the girl who knew him better than he even knew himself, he quietly slid into the space between them, hesitantly slipping his arms around both their waists, gently pulling them into his sides.

Simmons complied without hesitation, nestling into her husband's side like there was nothing in the world she’d rather do, wrapping her own arm around his waist. Daisy was a little more reluctant, but she let him pull her gently up against him without saying anything, and after a few seconds of slight stiffness, finally relaxed into his side and leaned her head against his shoulder like old times.

They stood there like that in silence for a long time, enjoying each other and the lights they'd hung up in the slowly darkening evening, until eventually Daisy spoke softly into the calm night air.

"We're still not completely okay, but Jemma was right — this helped."

Fitz didn't reply with words, instead turning his head slightly to kiss the top of her hair, and slid his hand up from her waist to run gently up and down her arm. Daisy may not have had the same psychic link with him that he shared with Simmons, but his meaning was still loud and clear to her.

They were going to be okay eventually, and for now it was nice just to all be together again, basking in the literal glow of something they had created together, even if it was just hanging Christmas lights.


	7. The Christmas Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus Christmas Fluff I zipped out in half an hour or so. Hope you enjoy, and I still have the Christmas story I promised in the last chapter coming out Christmas morning.

Jemma and Daisy came bounding into the living room, a sure sign they were up to something.

Fitz looked up at his wives warily, wondering what had them in such a good mood, and if he was going to find it as enjoyable as they clearly did. His girls skipped over to where he was sitting on the couch working on the latest upgrades to Director Coulson's LMD body, one to each side of him.

“Close your eyes, Fitzy! We got you an early Christmas present!” said Daisy excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in her excitement.

Fitz looked over at Simmons, the calmer, more rational of his wives.

“It’s okay, Fitz — you’ll like it, I promise,” Simmons answered his unasked question, her own bright smile showing just how excited she was as well.

So Fitz obediently closed his eyes, and a second later heard Daisy turn and start walking back towards where they'd just come in.

“She’ll be back with it in just a second,” came Simmons’ reassuring voice as he heard Daisy open the front door.

But when he heard it close again, he also heard Daisy’s footsteps coming back across the room towards them, so he knew she’d just grabbed whatever it was from right outside the door, where they’d obviously left it until they could tell him they had a present for him and make him close his eyes.

“You can open your eyes as soon as I hand it to you, okay?” said Daisy once she got back to the couch.

Fitz nodded his head, and a second later felt the younger girl place something in his lap that seemed to be moving slightly.

Opening his eyes, he nearly squealed. And if when the girls told the story to everyone else later that evening, they insisted that it had been like a girl, who was he to call out their clear embellishment of the story?

For in his lap sat a monkey, what he’d dreamed of having as a pet ever since he was a little boy. Fitz looked up at Simmons and Daisy in wonderment, at a complete loss for words.

“You’ve wanted a pet monkey for so long, and now that the three of us are on rotating active duty with Shield and so will always have two people at home to take care of it, Daisy and I thought after all these years you deserved to get your pet monkey you've always wanted,” said Simmons, smiling lovingly at her husband as she sat down next to him on the couch.

“And thank Coulson as well, he’s the one who actually managed to get his hands on a monkey for us,” added Daisy, sitting down next to him as well.

“I love you guys so much,” whispered Fitz, his voice definitely not cracking and tears definitely not starting to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

Then because he really didn’t know how to express with words how much he loved them and their gift for him, he leaned over and kissed Jemma and then Daisy as passionately as he could, pouring all of his emotions he couldn’t express verbally into his kisses.


	8. The Christmas Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!

Christmas morning, Daisy was awoken by the feeling of Fitz and Simmons leaning over her to kiss.

Blinking her eyes open, she sleepily mumbled, “Merry Christmas, guys.”

“Merry Christmas, Daisy!” replied Simmons far too brightly for six o’clock in the morning on a day Daisy didn’t have to be up early to train with May, before the older girl leaned down to give her a cheerful kiss.

“Merry Christmas, girlfriend,” yawned Fitz in a much more appropriately sleepy, and more heavily Scottish than normal because of it tone.

Once Simmons had removed her lips from Daisy’s, Fitz leaned down and captured the younger girl’s lips briefly as well, before pulling back, both of the two Brits sitting up straight against the headboard on either side of her. Too comfortable and happy nestled between the loves of her life to pay much attention to what her girlfriend was doing, Daisy was only half aware of Simmons leaning over to her nightstand and pulling something out, before a small, wrapped box appeared in her field of vision.

“Your Christmas gift,” said FitzSimmons in sync, causing Daisy to chuckle as she sat up between them and took the gift from Simmons.

Unwrapping it, she found an ornate wooden box, with highly detailed carvings covering all six sides of it: bits of the map to the city that gave her her powers, molecular diagrams that obviously meant something special to Simmons, and engineering drawings of Fitz’s, a few of which she recognized including her gauntlets, Coulson’s hand, and Zephyr One. Opening the box up, she found an old-fashioned looking metal key lying inside, that looked like it had been forged by hand by Fitz.

“What’s this?” she asked as she took the key out and held it up, looking at it in the light of the room.

It had three teeth of almost, but not quite the same length, reminding her of the slight height differences between the three of them, and if it hadn’t been polished and made from some rare material she was pretty sure she’d seen Fitz installing on Zephyr One when he was overseeing the building of their ship, she would have thought it came from the sixteenth or seventeenth century the way it was shaped.

“It’s symbolic, really,” answered Fitz, “since all the locks on this base are keypad and don’t have any physical key locks on them, and you already know the combination, but —“

“It’s the key to our room,” cut in Simmons, too impatient for her husband to finally get around to saying what the key actually symbolized — she loved him dearly, but he really could be long-winded sometimes. “We wanted to ask you to officially move in with us.”

“Which you already have, really, but —“ At a glare from his wife, Fitz quickly redirected. “But we wanted to officially make Jemma and I's room into _our_ room," motioning between all three of them.

Daisy’s eyes filled with tears, and she flung her arms around the two of them, pulling them tightly to her. They hugged her back tightly, holding her securely between them, letting her shed her tears of joy.

“Thank you — thank you so much,” Daisy whispered from between them, her voice cracking. “I love you guys so much.”

Simmons immediately said, “I love you too, Daisy,” as Fitz asked at the exact same time, “So you accept?”, a response which earned him a swat from his wife. So he quickly added, “And of course I love you too, Daisy.”

Daisy pulled back slightly, her eyes still glistening, and looking Fitz full in the eyes said seriously, “Of course I accept, Fitz.”

Then to solidify her point, she leaned forward and pressed her lips soundly against his. Pulling back several seconds later, she leaned over and did the same to Simmons.

“I can never thank you guys enough,” she said with a watery smile once she sat back again, wiping away the tears still collected in the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand. “Makes the gifts I got you guys seem trivial in comparison.”

“Oh, love, this isn’t our individual gifts for you under the Shield Christmas tree,” replied Simmons, rubbing Daisy’s arm lightly. “This is something Fitz and I have been talking about doing for a long time in some way or another. But since you really do already live here for all practical purposes, we knew there was no haste in making it official like this, so we decided to do it for Christmas as something special — which is also when we came up with the idea of a key as a Christmas present. But this is something separate from our normal gifts — we still have our regular Christmas gifts for you for when everyone opens their gifts, that yours to us always beat anything we can come up with to give you.”

“And you just willing to be with Jemma and I is more of a gift than we can ever match,” added Fitz. “ _You’re_ the real gift here.”

Daisy launched herself at her boyfriend, openly crying into his chest as she hugged him tighter than ever, Simmons lightly rubbing her back. The three of them sat there like that for a long time, until eventually Daisy’s voice came muffled out from Fitz’s chest.

“I love you."


	9. Not What It Looks Like

Daisy was sitting on Fitz's lap in the Shield common area at two in the morning, making out with him.

She had gone to bed a few hours earlier, same as everyone had, but like normal she hadn’t been able to sleep. So also like normal, she had gotten up and started wandering the empty hallways of the base, where she'd run across Fitz sitting on the common room couch drinking tea and drawing engineering diagrams by the unusually bright moonlight that they had that night. Upon a sudden (but also longstanding if she was being honest with herself) urge, she had walked over and plopped herself straight down in his lap, saying, "Make out with me, Fitz. There aren't any security cameras in here, so Simmons will never know — it'll be our little secret."

As she said it, she knew there was no way perfect Fitz would cheat on his wife like that, but to her great surprise, he immediately grabbed her face in his hands and started kissing her passionately — or snogging her, as the back of her mind supplied her that he would call it. She was so surprised by his actions that it took her a second to begin responding, but soon their tongues were battling for dominance and their hands were running all over each other underneath each other's shirts — and he certainly wasn't shy about going for her boobs, she was pleased to discover.

But long before she was ready to be done (for the night at least — if he was so willing to make out with her then, she hoped he likely would be in the future as well), the small light of the table lamp across the room flipped on without warning, and Daisy jerked back to see who had caught them. She knew it had been a risk to do anything in such an open area, but everyone was supposed to be asleep that late at night, so she had thought it would be fine.

To her utmost horror, she found Simmons standing there in a tank top and sleep shorts, looking at them sleepily.

“Hi, Daisy,” the older girl said with a yawn.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” exclaimed Daisy as she quickly rolled off of Fitz's lap and onto the spot on the couch next to him.

“It looks like you were snogging my husband,” replied Simmons mildly, raising an eyebrow at Daisy.

A thousand denials ran through Daisy's mind, but she knew she'd been caught red-handed, so she sighed and admitted, “Okay, it’s exactly what it looks like.”

But she couldn't help but still try defending herself at least a little bit, so she quickly added, "But I wasn't the only one — your husband never tried stopping me! In fact, all _I_ did was ask him to make out with me, and he's the one who actually started it!"

She wasn't exactly sure why she was throwing Fitz under the bus, as it really was all her fault other than the fact Fitz had gone along with it, but they were undeniably caught, so they were both already in a heap load of trouble no matter how she tried explaining it or who she blamed.

“I wasn't accusing,” replied Simmons with a roll of her eyes. “I would have said a little more than ‘hi’ if I had been. I had just woken up a few minutes ago to find that my husband hadn't been able to sleep, and unable to immediately fall back asleep myself, I decided to wander around to see if I could find him, and make sure he hadn’t lost track of time in the lab or something. I'll just get myself a cup of tea real quick and then get out of your hair, so you guys can get back to snogging and come to bed whenever you're ready."

Crossing the short distance over to the couch, she leaned down and kissed Fitz lightly on the lips, saying as she stood back up, "Love you."

"Love you too, Jemma,” replied Fitz as she walked towards the kitchen to make her tea.

Then he turned back towards Daisy and leaned over to start kissing her again, but Daisy put a hand firmly on his chest and held him back.

"No. You're telling me what the hell is going on here. I came in here thinking I was asking you to cheat on your wife, and for you to refuse and leave and possibly stop being friends with me because of it, and now your wife is casually telling you to keep making out with me before you go back to bed with her."

" _We_ go to bed with her, is actually what she said, I believe," replied Fitz. "But I get your confusion. And to alleviate any fears you might have, Jemma and I aren’t having any problems — Jemma is just okay with me snogging you. In truth, we’ve been talking for a few months now about seeing if you would be interested in joining us, but hadn’t figured out the best way to approach you. But we agreed that if either of us had a good opening, we were allowed to take it — and you asking to make out seemed to qualify as a good opening.”

Daisy stared at him in shock.

“You — You’ve been talking about me?”

“Yes, dear,” replied Simmons, walking back in from the kitchen. “And we were already pretty sure you wanted Fitz in return, something I think after tonight we can definitely say is true, but we were hoping you might not mind me as well — if not physically, then romantically and emotionally, at least.”

“And I know this isn’t the best time, dumping all of this on you like this, but we would also like to ask you out on a date with us at some point, and then hopefully to officially become our girlfriend,” continued Fitz. “But I know this is a lot to take in at the moment, especially at two in the morning when all you wanted to do was make out with me, so we’ll give you all the time you need to think about everything we’ve said before we ask if you’re actually interested in that date, and a possible relationship with us.”

“And in the meantime, I’ll leave you two alone just as soon as my tea is done, so you can get back to making out like you were before I interrupted. And then if you’re willing, coming back with Fitz to sleep with us for what remains of the night,” finished Simmons.

Simmons then turned to return to the kitchen to wait on her tea in there, but before she’d taken two steps Daisy hurriedly exclaimed, “Wait! I’ll do it! I’ll go on a date with you and be your girlfriend!”

Simmons turned back around, and studied the younger girl carefully for several seconds before saying slowly, “Are you sure? I mean, we just threw all this on you, and we don’t want you to say yes just because Fitz and I want it.”

Daisy shook her head vigorously. “No, no, it’s not that, I promise — I really want this. I’ve had a longtime crush on Fitz, even if I buried it deep after your feelings for each other became blindingly apparent to everyone except yourselves, and I’ve fantasized about _you_ , Simmons, more times than I’d care to admit. Although, oddly enough, I’ve never fantasized about being with both of you at the same time, but I guess that’s just never been a kind of relationship I’ve ever thought about before at all, even just in general. But I like you both, and as long as this isn’t going to risk messing you guys up at all, I want to try it. Seriously. I just couldn’t believe you guys would want _me_ , the complete and total mess I am who’s betrayed and ran away from you guys and this team multiple times, and just generally has nothing sorted in her life."

“You are _not_ a mess, and we’ve all made mistakes and had fights — Jemma and I had several straight months when she got back from Hydra after my brain injury where we barely spoke to each other after nearly ten years of never going a single day without spending most of our time talking to each other,” replied Fitz reassuringly. “But as for potentially causing problems between Jemma and I — we're married. We’re stuck together till death do us part.

"But if you’re positive you want to try being in a relationship with Jemma and I, then why don’t we all go to bed together now, and if you still want to make out with me, or Jemma now as well, we can do that in bed. And then tomorrow morning we can work out a time when we’re all free to go out on that date.”

Daisy nodded eagerly. “Yeah — of course!”

So five minutes later, Daisy found herself snuggled in between Fitz and Simmons in their bed.

As late as it was, they had decided that they should really try to get some actual sleep in instead of making out any more, and while Daisy had insisted that she could take one of the two outsides and let FitzSimmons sleep next to each other with one of _them_ being in the middle, they had insisted that they wanted her to take the middle. So that’s where she now found herself, in between her two favorite science nerds, already a tangle of limbs despite having just climbed into bed.

Daisy didn’t know where this was going to end up, and she was sure she would mess it all up at some point like she did every relationship in her life, but for the moment she could at least pretend she’d finally found the people she was actually supposed to be with, that she could love forever and who could love her back forever.

And maybe, just maybe, she really could have that this time — after all, she hadn’t run them off yet.


	10. Drunk Daisy

Fitz was sitting on the common area couch, waiting for Simmons to return from the attached kitchen, when Daisy stumbled in, looking majorly worse for wear.

And definitely drunk.

But before Fitz could even say hi or try to offer her the couch to lay down on, the inhuman stumbled across the room, and collapsed face first onto said couch. Her legs stretched out across the vacant half Simmons had been sitting in before she'd gone to make tea for herself and Fitz, but her upper half landed right in Fitz's lap. Fitz froze, his lap full of their definitely drunk, definitely female friend, while his wife was less than thirty feet away in the kitchen finishing up their late night cups of tea. Her back had fortunately been turned to him when Daisy had stumbled in and collapsed on him, but before Fitz's panicking mind could come up with anything to do to make the scene look less like he might be cheating on her, Simmons walked back in.

"I think she wants you to hold her," Simmons said teasingly, Fitz's head jerking up as he hadn't heard her returning, panic filling his eyes as he feared what his wife might think seeing Daisy draped across him like that.

"Is that panic because you're afraid of how I'll react seeing you with Daisy like that, or because you don't know what to do with a half drunk, half passed out girl in your lap?" asked Simmons with a smile as she sat down in the armchair next to the couch, setting Fitz’s cup on the end table next to him.

"Can it be both?” asked Fitz.

"You don't have to worry about me," replied Simmons reassuringly. "You clearly aren't hitting on her with her literally passed out, and she's sleeping _on_ you, not _with_ you. I can’t possibly think you’re doing anything wrong."

But at that moment, Daisy stirred enough to mumble, "Either of you _up_ for doing anything wrong? Because I'm totally game," before collapsing back into Fitz’s lap, even more out of it than before.

Fitz and Simmons just stared at the younger girl, who was now snoring lightly, for a long time.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Fitz eventually.

"I _think_ she was propositioning us — _both_ of us," replied Simmons slowly, completely taken aback.

"She's even more drunk than I thought," said Fitz in awe.

They lapsed back into silence for a long time, Simmons sipping her tea as she stared unseeingly at Daisy, Fitz eventually sliding his arms around to hold Daisy in a more comfortable position for both of them, until Simmons eventually said quietly to herself, "What if she wasn't, though?"

"Huh?”

Simmons’ head snapped up with a deer in the headlights look, not having realized she’d spoken aloud. But after a second, her expression turned resolute, and she said with conviction, “What if she asked that when she wasn’t drunk?"

“You want to have sex with Daisy?” asked Fitz in shock.

“ _Us_ — I want _us_ to have sex with Daisy — together,” answered Simmons. “I’m not interested in having sex alone with her, at least not at the moment, and I’m not really sure how comfortable I would be with you having sex alone with her either, once again at least at the moment. But if we were to have sex with her together? — Honestly that I could see, provided that Daisy wasn’t just drunkenly mumbling some fantasy of hers that she isn’t actually interested in real life.

"But obviously you have to be okay with it, too — it can’t just be me, and I don't want you saying yes just to make your wife happy,” she ended sternly.

“But you _are_ interested in it?” prodded Fitz, still in disbelief that his wife wanted them, together or individually, to have sex with anyone else besides each other, let alone their best friend, teammate, and occupant of the room next to theirs in the base, Captain Daisy ‘Quake’ Johnson.

“It’s not something I’ve ever considered before, but from a relationship standpoint, I’m not afraid of you leaving me for her, and from a purely physical standpoint, if I was going to do something with another girl involved, I feel like I would be most comfortable doing it with her. And trying to think about it from your perspective, I know you had at least a small crush on her back when you and I were truly still platonic friends, so it seems at least possible that you might still find her attractive enough to be interested in doing something physical with her,” answered Simmons. “So what do you say? Should we see if she really meant what she said?"

“And this isn’t going to come back and harm _us —_ _wife_?” asked Fitz warily and pointedly.

“Till death do us part, _husband_ ,” replied Simmons firmly. “You’re stuck with me forever, and I will never leave you, _husband_."

“Then I guess I'm not opposed to asking."

~FSK~

The following day, as FitzSimmons ate an early lunch together alone in the kitchen, Daisy finally came wandering in, clearly having just woken up.

The night before, FitzSimmons had sat up for quite a while longer continuing to talk about what they would be okay with and possibly want if Daisy had actually been serious with her offer, and still wanted them when she was sober. But eventually they'd called it a night and headed back to their own room for bed, Fitz carrying Daisy to her room next to theirs as they went. He'd laid her carefully in her bed as Simmons pulled the covers up over her, and set out a couple aspirin and a glass of water for when she woke up with a pounding headache.

And now Daisy had finally woken up and headed out into the base, looking substantially less hungover than Simmons would have expected based on how she'd looked the night before, and the fact she had thought Fitz's lap was an ideal pillow — not that Simmons could actually disagree with the younger girl's drunk decision-making skills on that, as _she'd_ repeatedly used her now-husband's lap as a pillow even as far back as when they'd been studying together in each other’s dorm rooms at the Academy and been flatmates at SciOps.

“You look decent for having been so drunk you thought my husband was a couch cushion last night,” Simmons said casually as the younger girl walked in.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that, Fitzy,” replied Daisy as she tossed a bagel into the toaster. “And I’ve been hungover so many times before SHIELD, last night was nothing. Just tipsy, really."

Simmons let Daisy finish making her bagel and sit down across from them at the table before she spoke again. “Then if you really were just tipsy, does that mean you remember what you said to us last night — the only thing you said, actually?"

“Uh, no. What did I say? Was it bad?” asked Daisy, a look of innocent confusion gracing her features.

But her slight hesitation before she spoke, and the blush creeping across her cheeks had Simmons not buying the younger girl's innocence.

“So you _do_ remember — you just don’t want to admit it,” the biochemist replied, leaning back in her chair.

“What do you want me to say? Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to mess you and Fitz up, falling asleep on top of him or with anything I might have said — I was totally drunk, remember?" apologized Daisy. "You know I didn’t mean anything I may or may not have said."

“Oh, no, Fitz and I aren’t upset with you,” exclaimed Simmons quickly before the other girl could get the wrong impression. “We’re perfectly fine. But I _don’t_ believe for a second that you didn’t really mean any of it — alcohol loosens the tongue, it doesn’t completely change desires. I _am_ a biochemist, remember? I know what alcohol can and cannot do."

Daisy stared down at her bagel, remaining silent. The last thing she’d wanted for FitzSimmons to find out about was her longtime crush on them, and now her drunk self had gone and screwed herself over. But what Simmons said next made her head snap up so fast she was surprised she didn’t get whiplash.

“I was just asking because Fitz and I were wondering if your sober self was as interested as your drunk self.”

Daisy gaped at Simmons for a long time, while Fitz and Simmons just sat there quietly, patiently waiting for her to process everything.

“You’re _serious_?” the younger girl eventually said in complete disbelief.

“When you fell back asleep in Fitz’s lap last night after propositioning us, Fitz and I talked for a long time,” replied Simmons. “And we determined that we are interested if you wanted to do something with both of us, together. But we come as a pair, so you can’t do anything with just one of us — yet, anyway. That could change over time depending on how this goes, but not yet. Also, if we’re going to do this, while we’re fine with it being purely physical to start with, we also want this to at least try moving towards an actual relationship. But you don’t have to give us an answer right now, just think about it."

After staring at Simmons for several more seconds, Daisy turned to the other occupant of the room. “ _Fitz?_ ”

“Like Simmons said, we talked it over,” answered Fitz with a shrug. “And I was as surprised by it as you are when she said it, and still kind of am to be honest, but as far as Simmons and I go, we’re okay with this. Our marriage and lifelong partnership as friends, colleagues, lovers, and family won’t falter or lessen because of this. So if you really are interested in tryingsomething with us, we’re game.”

There were a few seconds of silence, before Simmons began to say again, “Take all the time you need —“, but before she could finish Daisy blurted out, “Yes! Yes, I will absolutely have sex with you two!”

“Someone sounds eager,” chuckled Simmons, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Honestly? — I’ve had a crush on you two since before you ever even actually got together. Really ever since you two finally figured out you had feelings for each other, but still couldn’t make yourselves act on them,” replied Daisy. “And it wasn’t just Fitz who had a crush on me the first few weeks I was on the team. It went both ways, I just thought he was already yours, so I never acted on it. And then when you jumped out of the plane and it became clear you two weren’t actually together, it also became clear that you should be. So I never acted on my feelings, and just not-always-very-patiently waited for you two to finally get together, so I could fantasize about being with both of you — which sounds rather creepy now that I say it out loud. But my point being, I’ve wanted to be with you two practically since I met you, so a thousand times yes I’ll have sex with you, and date you, and marry you, and have lots of little kids with you, and help raise Jemma and I’s kids into the next generation of geniuses with you, and grow old with you, and —

“And I just said all that out loud, didn’t I?”

Fitz and Simmons chuckled.

“Afraid you did,” said Simmons with a smile. “But don’t worry — we’d like to see that happen too.”


	11. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad/Angst start, but quickly gets happier — like within five sentences. If you’ve read any of my stuff before, you should know by now I can’t write sad/angst. This still isn't exactly my normal fare, but I like it now that it’s written.
> 
> A/N 2: Hydra’s been discovered, but doesn’t necessarily follow the downfall of Shield from canon. It’s just vague and unimportant.

It was a year since Simmons had died jumping out of the Bus to save them all from the Chitauri virus.

Fitz and Skye had started dating a few months after that, after Fitz (and Skye) had had time to properly mourn Simmons’ death, because Fitz didn’t want to lose a second chance to be with a girl he liked, like he had with Simmons, even if he hadn’t realized it until she jumped. And now the two of them were on a mission together, gathering intel on a biochemistry lab that was selling research to Hydra.

They had just been shown into one of the facility's labs when Fitz looked across the room at the exact same time as one of the scientists looked up at him.

“Fitz?”

“Simmons?!”

Ignoring all lab safety rules, they sprinted across the room to each other, colliding in the middle in the tightest hug anyone had ever given. Though neither was aware of their own or the other’s, they both had tears leaking out of their eyes as they buried their faces in each other’s neck, just breathing each other in, joyous beyond words to see the other again. Eventually, Fitz pulled back slightly to be able to look down into the face of his longest friend, who he had thought he’d lost forever. As their eyes met, ten years of unrealized desire flooded through them both, and their lips crashed onto one another’s.

But as Simmons' tongue soon ran over the seam of his lips, begging for permission to enter, images of the last time a girl had done that with him flashed through his mind, and he suddenly remembered that not only did he already have a girlfriend (who was the one who had run her tongue over his lips the night before), but she was standing on the other side of the room watching him kiss Simmons.

He leapt back like he’d been shocked.

As he cast around in his mind wildly for how he was going to explain any of this to Simmons, doubtlessly breaking her heart and his own in the process, and wondering if Skye would ever forgive him for however briefly cheating on her, he heard a soft, slightly sad, “I just lost you, didn’t I?”

Fitz looked over to find his girlfriend standing right next to them, instead of across the room like she’d been when he sprinted over to Simmons. Simmons, meanwhile, looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion, wondering why Fitz had jumped back so quickly and how Skye could have lost him, when he was clearly standing right there.

So before Fitz could reply to her or say anything to Simmons either, Skye looked at Simmons herself and said, “After we thought you had died, Fitz and I started dating. But I think we can safely say those days are over now that he found you again. And don’t worry, I’m not upset with either of you for it — you’re clearly meant for each other. A little upset that my time is over, sure, he _is_ a great guy, but I certainly won’t be the one to stand between true love. I’m happy you guys found each other again. And happy we found _you_ again in the first place, since no one’s said that yet. How _are_ you here?”

“It’s good to see you, too, Skye,” replied Simmons earnestly, hugging the younger girl. “And the best doctors can figure, and I can figure, there was a really tall, really steep wave that despite terminal velocity gave me enough of a curved ramp to slow down on that my body didn’t rip apart when I finally hit flat water — I don’t know, it still seems impossible, and I certainly _shouldn’t_ still be here after a fall like that, but somehow I didn’t die, and I was picked up by a fishing vessel, though unconscious and definitely in bad shape. Spent three months in the hospital, and while my intellect is all still there, I could’t remember anything about my past, or you guys. It wasn’t until I saw you and Fitz a minute ago that I remembered anything, and it’s mostly just memories directly involving one or both of you. So that’s why I never came back despite being alive, because I didn’t remember Shield existed, or was my life. But getting back to you and Fitz dating, if you two are together, I can't break you two up — he always did like you ever since you came on board.”

But Skye shook her head. “No — you two were meant for each other. That kiss — your first reaction after seeing each other again for the first time after you thought the other was dead or remembered the other exists — is proof enough of that. And while I’ll miss him for sure, I couldn’t be happier that you two have a second chance now.”

But Simmons merely looked at Skye contemplatively for a second, before suddenly dragging Fitz over to the side.

Once they were out of earshot of anyone, Simmons asked him seriously, “You love her, don’t you?”

Fitz sighed, nodding.

“But I —“ he began, before Simmons’ finger pressed firmly against his lips to cut him off.

“You love me as well — yeah, I got that from the kiss,” she smiled. “But I’m not asking you to choose. I want to know if you think you could have both — not separately, but all three of us together.”

Fitz stared at her in shock for several seconds.

“Seriously?” he finally managed to ask. “Do you think Skye would do that? And more importantly, would _you_ want to do that?”

“I _am_ the one who suggested it, Fitz,” replied Simmons with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah, but you could just be being nice, not wanting to break up what Skye and I already have, but not wanting to give up the possibility of _us_ , either,” countered Fitz.

“I’m not,” replied Simmons reassuringly, resting her hand on his chest. “Girls aren’t my thing, you know that from ten years as classmates, roommates, lab partners, and best friends, but I think I could see something working with Skye. And while I can’t say whether Skye will be interested in this or not, I _do_ know she does swing in this direction, or at least occasionally did before Shield.”

She paused for a second, before asking seriously, “So are you in?”

Fitz took in a deep breath, studying her, before letting it out slowly. “Mission first — but yes.”

Walking back over to where Skye was standing with the by now quite confused lab director who had been showing them around the facilities, Fitz said to Skye, “Let’s finish our tour here, and we’ll talk later.”

Turning to the lab director, he continued, “And I think Doctor Simmons here can show us around the rest of the facility, if that’s okay with you.”

The lab director looked like it _wasn’t_ particularly okay with him, or at least wouldn’t be with his boss, but nevertheless gave them a stiff, “As you wish,” and let them go.

~FSK~

Thirty minutes later, the three of them sprinted onto the Quinjet Fitz had set to park itself on the roof of the BioChem lab they were investigating after dropping them off near the building, knowing their covers weren’t going to last long enough for them to walk back out the front doors.

Once the jet was safely in the air and headed back for the Bus, Fitz nodded to Simmons to begin her proposition, which she quickly did.

“Skye, I know you told me back before that you dated girls off and on before you joined us on the Bus, and you clearly like guys, and Fitz specifically, as you’ve been dating him for a while now. So is there any chance you could date both at once? Specifically, date Fitz and I. Or, I suppose, really add me to you and Fitz’s relationship you already have, since your relationship was there first."

Skye stared at her in shock, before looking over at Fitz.

“I’m okay with it too,” he said nodding, before she could ask anything. “I want to date Simmons — you’re well aware that I realized I loved her romantically when she jumped and we thought she had died, since I spent many nights crying on your shoulder about it — but I love you as well, and don’t want to give up what we have built. It will be a challenge for all of us, as none of us have done anything like this before, but I’m willing to try it if you are — and Simmons of course has already said she’s willing to, as she’s the one who came up with the whole idea in the first place.”

“Will you have two girlfriends, or will we all be one relationship?” asked Skye mostly to Fitz.

“Well I was hoping one relationship, but if you would prefer—“ began Simmons, but Skye quickly cut her off.

“No! I want it to be all three of us if we do this,” she said quickly. “I don’t think I could handle sharing Fitz with another girl, even you, but if we're all dating each other together, that I’m willing to try. But if I begin to feel like I’m hurting you two, I’m pulling out and letting you two have each other. You were meant for each other, and I’m not going to be the one to keep that from happening. But if it’s possible for _you two_ to be _us three_ , I’ll try my hardest to make it work out.”

“Then it’s a relationship,” smiled Simmons, before smirking, “Now get over here and kiss your new girlfriend, Skye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure the science behind her survival isn’t at all realistic, but I had to make up something, and it would theoretically be possible if you had something tall enough, water or any other smooth, solid surface. And it’s similar to what the script writers did in the 2008 Journey to the Center of the Earth movie, so I’m not the only one to use this crazy idea.


	12. Deep Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Incorrect Quotes inspired story, that started out FitzSimmons only, but ended up morphing into FitzSkimmons because that's the only way I could actually bring the story to some kind of ending.
> 
> https://incorrectfitzsimmonsquotes.tumblr.com/post/175927561929/jemma-i-like-you-how-i-like-my-emotions-fitz

Simmons was drunk.

That went without question.

What was harder to explain was why he was simply following her around the common area making sure she didn’t stumble and fall and hit her head on anything hard or sharp, instead of pulling her back to their room to make her sleep it off, and to get some sleep himself as well. But she looked like she was having such a fun time at the small party that was going on, and he just couldn’t force himself to make her stop, even if he knew it would be for her own good, and not doing anything would probably come to bite him in the arse sooner rather than later.

And speaking of which, she was now over talking to a buzzed but definitely still in control of herself Daisy, who would be more than happy to use a drunk, loose-lipped Simmons to her advantage to pry into his and Simmons' relationship for all the steamy details Simmons normally wouldn't give the younger girl. So he hurried over as fast as he could, to try and direct his wife away from their overnosey (in his opinion) captain. Unfortunately, though, when he tried to pry his wife away from Daisy, the younger girl didn’t seem particularly interested in helping him get Simmons out of there, as she was clinging to Simmons almost as tightly as Simmons was clinging to her.

As he glared at their captain, who merely pouted back in return, Simmons suddenly spun around to cling to him instead and slurred, “You know, Fitz — I like you how I like my emotions.”

Fitz looked down at her warily, dreading whatever possible explanation his wife could have for that out of the blue statement. “Explain….”

“Buried deep inside me.”

Fitz froze, staring at her in utter shock and disbelief and more than just a little bit of embarrassment, as Daisy burst out laughing fit to bust.

Once she’d finally gotten control of herself after Fitz had glared at her for a long time, she said still chuckling, “I think it’s about time you got your wife to bed — and for once, I don’t mean that in the figurative sense.”

“Thanks — _I know_ ,” growled Fitz. “I’m not a monster.”

"I have a scar on my neck that says otherwise,” replied Daisy rolling her eyes, before adding softly, "But I know you wouldn’t.”

As Fitz began gently guiding Simmons out of the common room and down the hallways towards their bedroom, Daisy walked along with them, opening the door to their room for them when they arrived, since Fitz’s hands were full at the moment with keeping his wife on her feet. Fitz led Simmons inside and over to their bed, sitting her down on the edge of it, as Daisy stood in the doorway just watching them.

But as Fitz extracted himself from Simmons’ grasp, Daisy said quietly, “Hey, Fitz?”

Fitz left Simmons sitting on the edge of their bed, trusting that she would fall backwards onto the bed if she fell anywhere, and walked over to Daisy, nudging them both back out into the hallway. Then he pulled the door to behind them, so Simmons wouldn’t try to escape back out to the party or come grab on to Daisy as her oversized teddy bear and really refuse to let go this time while he was talking with Daisy.

Once the door was pulled to, Daisy said, “You know I didn't really think you’d do anything improper with Simmons in her current state, right?”

Fitz looked at her in almost shock that she would even _think_ she needed to ask that, and adamantly said, “Of course!"

“Okay, just wanted to make sure,” replied Daisy. "And also, sorry about the Leopold jab. As much as I hope you know I’m not still mad at you for that and haven’t been in a long time, it was still completely uncalled for.”

“Yes, I know you’ve forgiven me for what my dark side did to you,” said Fitz reassuringly, wondering when it had become his insecure self that had to do any of the reassuring around there. “And I really don’t mind now that I at least _seem_ to have moved past that part of me, for good this time."

Daisy nodded, and was silent for several seconds, before finally just having to say, "The bed thing was really as much just surprise at my own realization that that's not what I meant, because that's what I always mean when I tell you to take your wife to bed, usually because I'm trying to embarrass you and make you blush — you’re cute when you blush, you know.”

Fitz rolled his eyes at her, but smiled. “Simmons might have said something similar. And just so you know, I _had_ come over to you to try to get Jemma out of the party and back here to sleep it off — but _you_ didn’t want to let her go.”

Daisy sighed and leaned her head against the wall, saying wistfully to herself, "Wish I never had to."

She didn't even realize she'd said it out loud until Fitz, who'd studied her contemplatively for several seconds after she'd said it, asked, "Do you really mean it? I can't remember you dating any girls since you joined the team, or even any stories of such from before we met you."

Daisy's head snapped over to him with a look of horror on her face, but before she could even begin trying to stutter any denials, Fitz continued quietly, "I'm not mad at you or anything if you did mean it — I'm just curious."

Daisy gazed at the door to FitzSimmons' room for a long time, lost in thought about the girl behind it, before finally sighing and saying quietly, "Kind of — yeah. And I’m really sorry, Fitz, I am — she’s yours, and I shouldn’t be thinking about her like that, but sometimes I just can’t help it."

“Don’t be sorry,” replied Fitz hurriedly shaking his head, reaching out and resting his hand on her upper arm. “Simmons _does_ swing that direction, and we agreed when we started dating that if we ever found a girl we both liked and who was interested in a three-person relationship with us, we were willing to explore it. So when we're all a little more sober — well, you're not buzzed and Simmons isn't completely loopy and saying things like she did earlier — let's talk again.”

As Daisy looked at him in surprise, he quickly added, "But only if all that sounds like something you could be interested in, of course. Because Jemma and I do come as a pair — an already married pair at this point.”

Daisy’s look of surprise slowly turned into one of thoughtfulness as she thought back to Simmons clinging to her, and then to Fitz, and then back over the rest of the more than half a decade she’d known them, until she finally said, "Yeah — I'd like that.”


	13. Code Red

“Code red!”

“Fitz?! What is it?! Are you okay?!” Daisy asked urgently into her phone. “Are you hurt?! Do I need to—?!”

“No! Nothing like that,” Fitz interrupted hurriedly, before his younger wife got too panicked. “But I need you to come to the fifth floor as quickly as you can, unless you’re in the middle of dealing with an extinction level event. Oh, and grab a couple packs of those crackers Coulson keeps hidden in the top drawer of his desk, since I know you’re hanging out in his office pretending you're Director while he’s out."

In the back of her mind, Daisy knew she should be suspicious that Fitz was asking her to grab crackers out of Coulson’s secret stash (that everyone knew existed, and everyone pretended they didn’t as they proceeded to steal from it every time Coulson wasn’t looking), as that wasn’t a very code red thing to need — they’d had a very long discussion as they’d created their emergency system that either her or Fitz being hungry or bored couldn’t be a code red situation — but he’d said it was code red, so she ignored the suspicion nudging at the back of her mind, and hurriedly grabbed two packs of crackers before running through the halls to get to where he was.

Bursting in, she exclaimed, “What is it?!”

“Jemma’s cousin dropped off her daughter this morning, and then Jemma got called away on that emergency mission with Coulson, leaving me stuck here all by myself all day with a five year old girl,” replied Fitz far more calmly than a code red situation demanded, casually taking the crackers out of her hands and opening one of them. “So I need your help.”

Daisy stared at him in disbelief, that he’d abuse their emergency code system for something like this, before finally giving up on trying to be mad at him, as she knew sneaking away with him or Simmons or both to a storage closet in the middle of the afternoon didn’t exactly count as a code orange emergency either, and so just shook her head in loving exasperation at her husband — he really was lucky he was so cute.

“Prat — I thought there was a real emergency.”

“Hey! This _is_ a real emergency!” exclaimed Fitz defensively. “Just because I can almost fake that I know what to do with you two, doesn’t mean I know how to take care of a five year old girl all by myself all day.”

“And you think I do?” retorted Daisy as she walked further into the room, looking around for where the little girl was, since she didn’t see her anywhere.

Seeing her looking for the child, Fitz said, “She’s currently distracted in the next room making tea for her stuffed animals. And you at least _were_ a five year old girl once — you can actually relate to her, unlike me."

“That better just be a reference to the fact I'm female, and not saying that I act like a five year old,” Daisy grumbled, throwing Fitz a look before walking into the other room to see just what they were dealing with.

~FSK~

Late that afternoon, Simmons quietly opened the door to the fifth floor playroom that had been created for some of the low-level agents who had young children they occasionally had to bring into work with them.

Inside, she found her husband and wife leaning up against each other fast asleep on the couch, her cousin’s daughter asleep on their lap, all three of them looking completely tuckered out. She quickly pulled out her phone to take a picture of them to send around to everyone on the team, before walking over to them.

“Fitz? Daisy?” she said quietly, hoping to just wake one or both of them and not the girl.

Fitz’s eyes slowly cracked open, and when he saw who it was, he smiled softly, though tiredly.

As he nudged Daisy lightly to wake her up too, he said quietly, “Hey, Jemma. See you made it back safely.”

“Yeah. You two look like you had a good day without me, though,” replied Simmons as Daisy opened her eyes as well.

“Horrible. She’s a little hell beast, and your husband dragged me into this mess with him,” said Daisy dryly, but the small smile tugging at her lips betrayed her true emotions.

“ _My_ husband? He’s _your_ husband, too, or at least that’s how you were acting in bed last night,” replied Simmons with a smirk. “Anyway, it looks like you did just fine for her being 'a little hell beast’ as you so flatteringly called her. And is that what you’re going to call her when it’s not my relative, but our own daughter you're taking care of?”

At this Fitz got a wide-eyed expression. “You’re not—?!”

Simmons quickly cut him off before his mind could run away. “No, I’m not pregnant, Fitz,” she said, rolling her eyes at him. “And this isn’t how I would tell you if I was. But it is something we’ve agreed we want at some point in the future, so this is good practice for both of you when that day does come.”

“What about _your_ practice?” groused Daisy. “Shouldn’t you need practice just as much as Fitz and I?”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we have her for two more days then, isn’t it?” smirked Simmons in reply, laughing at the wide-eyed expressions her husband and wife both got at hearing they had two more days to survive through.

Saving the world was going to be a welcome relief after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the beginning of Dark Angel S2E8, and what I think was Parks & Rec S5E11 where Ron takes care of his girlfriend’s kids, once I remembered that that show had done a similar thing.


	14. Sleepwalking

The Bus was dark and silent, only the hum of the engines vibrating through the stillness of the night.

A bunk door noiselessly slid open, before closing back again. The girl who’d slipped out silently padded the few feet over to the next bunk, opening the door to it and slipping inside. Closing the door back behind her, she climbed into bed.

No one on the plane knew.

~FSK~

He rolled over in his sleep, and his body gravitated to the warm body beside him.

He wrapped his arm securely around her, hugging her to him tightly, lightly kissing the hair flowing down the back of her neck as he spooned her and settled deeper into sleep, never waking.

~FSK~

Sleepy kisses were peppering her neck, slowly waking her up.

She should have been more bothered by this than she was, as she was living on a Shield plane now and didn’t have a boyfriend anymore who could be doing that, but it felt too good and it was far too early for her to be thinking that clearly, so she just nestled back a little more into the warm, firm body behind her and enjoyed the sensations, hoping she didn’t wake up too soon, as it was far too nice of a dream that she never wanted to end.

~FSK~

Something in the back of his mind told him that her hair didn’t feel quite right as his lips brushed through it to pepper her neck with soft kisses, but he felt way too comfortable surrounded by warmth from both sides to want to open his eyes yet to find out why.

So he continued to pepper away, waking her in the pleasant way she always liked to be woken, resolutely ignoring the nudging at the back of his mind that was trying to tell him that the girl in his arms didn’t quite have the same lavender smell she normally did, that it was more strawberry than he’d ever known her shampoo to be, and that he should be paying just a bit more attention to the fact that he was surrounded by warmth from both sides, instead of just one like normal. But it was too nice to think about little details like that.

~FSK~

It wasn’t until the girl in his arms let out a half sigh, half moan, that it suddenly clicked in Fitz's brain that whoever he was wrapped around making moan wasn’t Simmons, and he sat up sharply.

His sudden movements sent the girl tumbling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor of his bunk, and also woke up the girl sleeping behind him, between him and the wall of the plane like she always did.

Stroking his back gently, Simmons asked with sleepy concern, “Fitz? You okay? Was it your nightmare of me jumping again?”

But as Fitz continued to just stare down at the floor next to their bed instead of answering her, she rolled over enough to look down herself, to find Skye sprawled out on the floor like she’d just fallen out of the bed, looking up at Fitz with a shocked expression of her own.

Upon seeing the older girl, Skye exclaimed in a rush, "I’m sorry! I definitely didn’t—! This isn’t—! I didn’t do this!”

As Simmons just raised her eyebrow at her, partially at having no clue what the younger girl was talking about, and partially because their newest team-member clearly did do something to be there lying on their floor and previously in their bed, the younger girl hastily amended herself. “Okay, well, I apparently _did_ do it as I’m here, but not on purpose! I swear! I don’t even know how I got in here!”

But an idea of what had happened, and how it happened did start formulating in Simmons' mind, so she asked, “Have you ever sleptwalk before?”, assuming that was the most likely explanation for the younger girl being in their room, especially considering the fact her bunk was right next to Fitz’s.

“Oh — yeah, I used to,” replied Skye despondently, looking away from them. “Forgot all about that — it’s been years.”

“Hey — it’s okay,” said Simmons softly, causing Skye to look up at her in surprise at not being scolded and demanded to leave. “I’m not upset with you."

“How? I slept with your — well, whatever you and Fitz are, but you’re obviously something since you’re sleeping in his bed with him.”

Simmons looked over at Fitz, and as they looked back and forth at each other for several seconds, Skye could tell they were having one of their psychically linked conversations — but as she _wasn’t_ psychically linked to them, she had no clue what they were discussing. But a second later, Simmons turned back to her, and said, “Come back up here, and we’ll try to explain.”

Skye looked at them curiously, but did as the older girl asked, as Fitz scooted down towards the foot of the bed a little and Simmons fully sat up at the head of the bed, leaving a small space between them for Skye to sit.

As soon as she had sat down, her legs brushing up against both of theirs given how little space they’d given her to squeeze in between them, Simmons leaned forward into Skye's side, Simmons' breasts nestling around Skye's arm though the thin camisole Simmons had been sleeping in.

Then Simmons brought her lips close to Skye’s ear, whispering, “You see, the thing is—"

But the next moment, instead of Simmons continuing whatever she was saying, Skye felt Simmons’ lips press softly right below her ear, and Fitz’s hand start rubbing her back gently. Skye couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as Simmons started nibbling lightly on her ear, a moan which Fitz took as permission to brush her hair out of the way and press his own lips against her neck on the other side, pulling another soft moan out of her. She knew she should stop them, ask what the hell was going on, but it just felt too good, and they clearly weren’t opposed, so she let them continue.

But as Fitz’s hand that wasn’t on her back slid across her stomach and cupped her breast, and his lips kissed their way across her jaw and neared her lips, she finally had to pull back.

To their credit, as soon as she even pulled away from them slightly, they both immediately pulled back as well, Fitz’s hand dropping from her breast to her thigh, his hand on her back stopping its soothing rubbing motions, though remaining on her back. Struggling to collect her breath, Skye asked, “What is this?"

“What do you want it to be?” Simmons asked back softly. “This can be as little or much as you want.”

“You asked how Simmons could be so calm after waking up to find you in our bed,” picked up Fitz. “This is how — We aren’t opposed to opening our bed to another girl we’re both attracted to. Whether that’s a single light snogging after she sleepwalks into our bunk, a full-fledged girlfriend, or anything in-between, is entirely up to you.”

"Or you can leave, go back to your bunk, and we’ll all pretend like this never happened," finished Simmons. "And you don’t have to decide now what you want at any point in the future, either. We don’t want to pressure you into anything you aren’t comfortable with, and it seems like we’ll all be on this plane together for the foreseeable future, so there’s certainly no rush."

Skye didn’t say anything for several seconds, but didn’t make any motion to move either, before finally asking, “How did you know I’d be okay with you kissing me? On the neck the first time — everything after that I suppose my reactions gave you all the answers and encouragement you needed to keep going.”

“Please — I have eyes,” admonished Simmons lightly. “I’ve seen you checking me out as much as you’ve been checking out Fitz. The way your heart rate increases when I lean in close to you, or touch you on the arm for whatever reason — I am a biologist after all. I don’t know if you’re into girls in general, or just happen to like me, but with you not even vaguely shying away with both our legs touching yours, my boobs pressing into your arm, and my lips breathing into your ear, it was a chance I was willing enough to take."

"And then we just went off your reactions until you wanted us to stop," added Fitz.

Simmons reached her hand up to rest lightly on Skye’s upper arm, her thumb lightly caressing the bare skin for a few moments, before asking softly, "So what do you want — at least at the moment?"

As Skye thought over the new world this could open up for her, she couldn’t have been happier that she’d started sleepwalking again.


	15. Loaned

Fitz knocked lightly on the door of Skye's bunk, where he knew she was working on her laptop, hiding from the rest of the plane.

When he heard a resigned, "Come in," he quietly slid the door open and stepped inside, before sliding it closed again behind him.

Skye looked at him in slight surprise at this action, but didn’t say anything. When she’d first looked up at the door opening to see who it was that had knocked, she'd been surprised to see that it was him, and not Coulson, May, or Ward with a mission, silent judgement, or another lecture on commitment. But even upon seeing that it was the Scottish half of FitzSimmons, she’d still expected him to tell her that they had a debriefing, or else be checking up on her to make sure she was doing okay because he was just really sweet like that, not to step inside her bunk and close the door behind him. Not that she minded in the least, he really was sweet and she enjoyed his company, but it was still a surprise.

For several seconds he stood there in silence, looking at her without saying anything, and she looked back at him in equal silence waiting for him to say whatever it was he’d come to say to her, before her conscience got the best of her and an apology burst forth out of her.

"I’m really sorry for not telling you about Miles, and lying to you — to all of you — about why I joined your team," she cried in anguish. "Or at least why I joined it at the very beginning — I really have come to consider you all my family, and I really do want to be on your team and become a real Shield agent, despite my betrayal."

Tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes by the end, and she buried her head in her hands to keep him from seeing her really crying, even if it was obvious that’s what she was doing. But a second later she felt the bed sink slightly as Fitz sat down next to her, and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her tightly into his side. She turned and buried her head into his chest, wrapping her own arms around his middle tightly, crying freely into the front of his cardigan.

"I forgive you," he said quietly after a few minutes. "And Simmons does, too. It hurt a little when we first found out, sure, but we know you had your reasons. There’s no hard feelings from us, and I know the others will come around soon, too. I mean, Coulson did let you stay with us, so he’s obviously forgiven you already as well, even if he is probably still going to be a little hard on you for a while — he does have a team to run, after all, that he needs to be able to trust. But my point is, we forgive you, and so will they in time."

" _Thank you_ ," breathed Skye into his chest, tightening her grip on him even more, if that was physically possible.

They sat there like that for several more minutes, Fitz just holding her and her clinging back to him like her life depended on it, until she’d finally calmed down enough to relinquish her grasp on him and sit back up.

He let go of her shoulder as well, before sitting there fidgeting with his hands in his lap for several long seconds, until finally turning to her and saying, "I came here because I was wondering if you might want a shag, or even just a snogging, to take your mind off of everything — or sex or making out as you Americans would say it."

Skye stared at him wide-eyed in shock for several seconds, before finally exclaiming, "But what about Simmons!?"

She thought they were at least some kind of item, even if she still honestly wasn’t sure exactly what kind, but certainly some kind.

"She’s the one who said you might like the distraction," replied Fitz. "And since she’s too busy in the lab right now working on Centipede stuff to be wanting to do anything with me for a while, I’m all yours for at least the better part of an hour if you want me. I know I’m not really much of a looker, especially compared to — well, you know, your ex — but Jemma seems happy enough with me."

"You and Simmons are!" exclaimed Skye.

"Are what? A couple? Yeah — I thought everyone knew that. Or at least just assumed it with how close we are," replied Fitz.

"Well, yeah, but you just offered to have sex with me — and said Simmons told you to ask me," countered Skye, feeling rather lost with how calm he seemed to be about asking her to have an affair with him, and one that Simmons had apparently encouraged at that.

"Simmons is totally cool with you and I shagging — I mean, like I said, she _is_ the one who told me to come give you the offer," answered Fitz slightly bemused, not understanding Skye’s obvious confusion.

"You have an open relationship?"

"Oh… _that’s_ what you were confused about," Fitz chuckled lightly with a smile, finally understanding Skye’s confusion. "But uh, no, not an open relationship, so much as if she sees one of her friends who could really use it, then she’ll loan me out for a short while. Which I can’t exactly say is a big hardship for me or anything if you know what I mean, but it’s always been entirely her idea. I've never asked her to let me sleep with anyone besides her, and it’s not something she does when she’s upset with me or anything like that. The exact opposite, actually — I don’t think she would lend me out if we weren’t perfectly okay at the moment. So you don’t have to worry about us, if that’s bothering you."

After a few seconds of silence, Skye still trying to process everything he’d told her and Fitz giving her time to process, Fitz finally continued on, "So what do say? Want me as a distraction? And neither Simmons nor I will be upset if you say no — I told her it was too soon after everything for this, but she insisted I offer now."

Skye took a deep breath, before asking hesitantly, "Mind if I go ask Simmons first? I mean, it’s not that I don’t trust you, I just want to hear it from her lips as well before I do anything this big — no pun intended."

"Of course — she’s down in the lab, working on Centipede stuff. She’ll be happy to talk."

"Then wait right here, and I’ll be right back," answered Skye, closing her laptop and standing up.

As she promised, less than five minutes later she was back, pulling her top up over her head as soon as she had her bunk door locked behind her.

Her only words before tackling Fitz into her bed were, "Make me feel good."


	16. Suspicious

Fitz wrapped his arm around Daisy, palming her breast.

They were lying naked on a makeshift bed in one of the lab storage closets, both coming down from their releases.

"You know, I think my wife is beginning to get suspicious of how much time I’m spending with you," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending sparks of arousal shooting through her even though she knew they didn’t have time to go again.

Daisy giggled, destroying the seriousness he was going for.

"You mean, she doesn’t think we’re just inventorying the storage room like I say we are when I sweep into the lab to drag you in here every afternoon — the storage closet that you two keep meticulously ordered and inventoried yourselves every evening before you leave the lab, that literally has the makeshift bed in it that you two set up for your own rendezvous?" she asked innocently. "How could she have ever gotten the idea that we aren’t actually working?"

Fitz rolled his eyes — he should have known better than to think his girlfriend would play along.

Of course his wife knew, she was the one who had encouraged him to start dating Daisy as well in the first place — though using his and Simmons’ mid-day relief closet for her own trysts with him _had_ entirely been Daisy’s idea. And technically, they hadn’t ever told Simmons that that was what they were doing in there every afternoon, but it was hard to think of anything else she could possibly think they doing — Daisy didn’t even directly work with the lab except on a rare occasion, so she would have no interest in or responsibility to be doing any inventorying for them, or even know what half the stuff they were 'inventorying' every afternoon was.

Most of the lab techs who worked for FitzSimmons, however, _didn’t_ know that it was a sanctioned relationship, and while he’d got a few looks thrown his way from time to time, he was surprised none of them had ratted his and Daisy’s affair out to Simmons yet. Who he expected would listen with appropriate graveness, before having a good laugh about it with him in their bed that night before making their own love, and then having another good laugh about it with Daisy in the kitchen when the two of them ran across each other the next time Simmons was making tea and Daisy was raiding the cupboards for anything edible.

"You know, I was _trying_ to make this sound scandalous," Fitz grumbled into the back of Daisy’s neck, before peppering it lightly with kisses. "Like we actually _are_ doing something wrong."

"Ah, yes, the allure of a forbidden relationship," smirked Daisy, even though she knew he couldn’t see her face from where he was spooning her from behind. "When it turned out you could no longer skirt Section 17 since that Shield ceased to exist and all of its rules with it, you married Jemma so you could pick me up as your side-chick so you could still try to have a secret, illegitimate relationship. Except you weren’t really breaking Section 17 because everyone already thought you were together for a decade before you actually finally had sex, and you’re still not breaking any rules or vows now because your wife is the one who finally got us together. Which has to make you like the absolute worst person at cheating that there’s ever been."

"Yes, yes, rub it in that popular-perception-me has a decade more sex with Jemma than real-me has," groused Fitz. "And that it took my wife knowing me better than I know myself for her to see that I like you as well and tell me to start sleeping with you in addition to her."

Daisy twisted around in his arms to face him, knowing how easy it was for his insecurities to pop back up, no matter how much he tried to hide it from them.

Pecking him lightly on the nose, she rested her hand gently on his cheek and said seriously, "But we’re all here now, and we always will be — or at least you and Jemma always will be, and I’ll be here as long as you want me and Jemma will let me."

Then she smiled softly, and continued on, "Anyway, secret relationships aren’t all they’re cracked up to be — trust me, I would know. I nearly lost my place in this family, and never would have had the opportunity to be _here_ , right now, because of my own secret relationship I tried hiding from you guys. So enjoy sneaking around as far as it concerns the Shield agents and lab techs who aren’t in the know, but don’t forget that when it really comes down to it, it’s much better to be able to freely love the people you love, and not have to try to stay hidden in the shadows with all the guilt that comes from actually doing something wrong."

Fitz leaned forward to capture her lips with his, pouring into his kiss all the words Daisy knew he’d have a hard time figuring out how to say out loud.

Pulling back slowly, he rested his forehead against hers, finally saying, "Thank you. You — both of you — always know exactly what I need to hear. I love you, Daisy."

"Love you too, Fitz," replied Daisy, leaning forward to peck him lightly on the lips, before pulling back all the way. "But we really need to get going, or Coulson might actually get upset with us if we’re away from our jobs any longer. He’s only grudgingly letting us sneak off in the middle of the afternoon as it is, we shouldn’t give him any reason to call us out on it."

Fitz nodded, and they both sat up to find their clothes where they were scattered all around the floor in their haste to be divested of the offending articles as quickly as possible when they’d come in a little while earlier. They hurriedly dressed, giving each other a quick once-over to make sure neither of them looked too much like they’d just been doing exactly what they’d just been doing, before unlocking the door and walking back out into the lab. Several of the lab techs gave them both fleeting glances as they exited the storage closet, but none of them said anything, or otherwise made any indication that they’d seen them reappearing together.

But as Fitz walked back over to his desk and Daisy headed out of the lab to meet up with Coulson, Simmons ever so briefly flashed them both knowing smirks, before turning back to her own work like nothing was out of the ordinary.


End file.
